foreverafter or not
by glitch-the-ninja
Summary: sabrina tries revenge, and some things go out of control. will sabrina, puck, and daphne be able to make everything right? well nothing else to say, first fic. rated t because I FEEL LIKE IT. reviews are welcome and flames will be destroyed with a hammer.
1. chats and schemes

Hey people first fic and a half song half chatroom, half mine craft half song type fic. I have no idea what else to say. Puckabrina

Sabrina: sneakt

Puck: tricksters

Daphne: dmarshmallow

Henry: henry

Canis: big bad awesome

line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Sneakt has logged onto server

Dmarshmallow has logged onto server

Sneakt: I have some things I need to help puck with

Dmarshmallow: you sound evil…. I like it.

Sneakt: he has the most hilarious stuffed animals and I am going to set them on fire along with putting up posters of peter pan all over his room and lastly staring at his evil scrapbook while he is engulfed in the ultimate prank.

Dmarshmallow:…..I go erase history then plan. :}

Dmarshmallow has left the server to maniacally scheme

Big bad awesome has entered the chatroom

Sneakt: want to help me catch fire to puck's stuffed animals

Big bad awesome has left the server to ponder what the last sentence meant.

Tricksters: hey grimm like your black eyes to go with your pink wardrobe

Sneakt: fixed it already so HA

Tricksters: HOW! I used permanent eye color

Sneakt: no you didn't. they were contacts.

Tricksters: why do you have a t at the end of your name?

Sneakt: daph pushed me while I was typing my name. why your s?

Tricksters: NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS YOU IMCOMOMPEFENENT POOL.

Sneakt: O.o

Sneakt has left the server to….. How should I know I'm a computer

Tricksters: and now I'm alone

**Heyo I want you to meat I mean meet my wolf sparky he doesn't like when you don't review and he might call his 9****th**** step in-law cousin 744 times removed best friend's dog's cousin's dad's neighbor the review monster**

**this is not the best i can do but hopefully i can make it better i need a beta**

**QotD: there are un escapable walls surrounding you and you have a table a hat and some grape jelly to get out with**

**Disclaimer: the author who's name escapes me owns the review monster and some awesome old guy owns the sisters grimm**


	2. scheme and a happy ending

Sabrina pov

I was sneaking up to pucks room while he was at school and I told everyone of my plan and faked sick.

My parents weren't too happy about it but my dad was up for anything that would make puck unhappy.

I went to his room with some peter pan posters and mini video cameras I put them everywhere including his trampoline and I painted a giant picture of him on puck's wall which took most of my time so I started on the prank.

He was likely to step over the first trip wire so I added a pressure plate to hit him and make him stumble backwards to hit the wire. Then a table will come out of the ground and lift him up to some of the remains of all the glop grenades he ever through at me plus some random stuff I found next to some racoons in the forest. After that I will locate his evil scrap book and get some matches to set "kraven the deciver" on fire along with anything that looks important to him.

"I'm home grimm don't expect my chimps to go easy on you just because your sick" he yelled as I finished setting up my laptop to the mini cameras. I put them under the covers until I was sure that puck wouldn't suspect anything if he came in my room.

I heard his door open and everyone rushed into my room to watch the video. needless to say everyone laughed their heads off everyone dropped down laughing when puck got layer after layer of glop and gunk while I looked through his evil scrapbook. I didn't really burn pucks stuffed animals, I just took them away and used stunt animals.

Puck's pov

I was completely conflicted when I saw Sabrina looking through my evil scrapbook but the smile on her face was priceless so when her prank was over I wanted her smile to last so I walked over to her and said "nice prank you deserve a big hug." and I leaned over her and she darted off faster than my kangaroo on burrito boxing night.

It was hilarious chasing her everywhere and listening to her laugh I completely forgot that I could fly and be super fast. It was perfect. Of course I like thinking of what would have happened if I got mad at her. Eh whatever that's not my problem now.


	3. schemes and no real ending

**This chapter is really cheesy so hate it rate it love it shove it. still no response for QotD**

Puck's pov

Glop. Was. Everywhere. Leaves, random dyes, hair, and something I think she got from Elvis. and to top it all off she was looking through my evil scrapbook! I mean, that's my private book. Actually it's my only book so she shouldn't touch it! I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind.

"GRIMM YOU ARE GONNA GET IT" I yelled as I flew off of the table thing and darted towards her. she got up and ran actually looking kind of scared. She picked up a bottle of fairy hormones moth sent me and I forgot to throw away and chucked it at me. It's supposed to make me do stuff that I would never normally do. That sent me into a frenzy that would haunt me forever.

Sabrina pov

I started running and I threw this weird looking bottle at puck and then his body went rigid, his pink wings contorting mid-flight, and Sabrina watched him fall to the ground. The impact sent a resounding thud through the floorboards, shaking the walls and making Sabrina skid to a halt. The fairy didn't get up, didn't groan, and she couldn't tell if he was even breathing. The girl took a few tentative steps closer, worry seeping into her expression "puck…" "are you alright." I asked as I leaned over him. "yeah…. But you won't be!" he said as he pushed me with such force I flew into the air at least six feet and landed near his trampoline.

I ran to the woods and found a big rock to hide behind and collect my thoughts. It was quiet so I thought that puck went another way so I sneaked a glance around the rock and saw him. He was faced away but when I gasped he turned and I went back behind the rock.

I was thinking of an escape plan as puck came around the rock and pinned me to the back of the rock. He started choking me and I couldn't breath. Something came over me I managed to kick him and make him loosen his grip so I made a run for the door but got cut off by his chimpanzees.

"puck would you stop this it's already way out of hand" I said as the chimpanzees backed away to reveal puck. "Why should I grimm things were just getting fun" he said deviously as his eyes turned from a sparkling green to blood red. He was in front of me before I could blink and he lifted me up by the collar of my shirt and threw me over to the trampoline were I landed and I think my left wrist may have snapped. I found his wooden sword under the trampoline along with a half carved one with a sapphhire in it.

It looked like it was for me because sketched into the sapphhire was a big S in the middle and on the back it wrote "Sabrina jamie grimm, I l" and the rest was illegible. I didn't really think much of it as I through it at the blood thirsty fairy-boy.

I ended up picking up the sword with a sapphhire in it and throwing it at puck. He caught it and hit me on the back of the head and everything went black.


	4. PHEEEWWWW WHAT!

**O my glob! I didn't realize how short and grammatically incorrect my chapters are. :( hopefully I can make them longer.**

**My problem is that I upload stuff before I let my beta get back to me. I should stop that. Thanks to my reviewers and beta for keeping my story out of the trash can.**

* * *

"Sabrina. _Sabrina_!" Puck yelled as the fairy hormones wore off.

"Uh, what happened?" Sabrina asked as she woke up in slight pain.

"Why do you throw potential weapons at people that are chasing you, idiot! Bad, bad Puck! Why did I keep that bottle?" Puck said as he led Sabrina to his trampoline.

"Wait, wait, wait… why do you have a bottle of fairy hormones in the first place?" Sabrina asked as puck looked at the ground.

"Moth sent it to me and I forgot to get rid of it. DID YOU GET HIT BY ANY OF IT!" Puck exclaimed as he went from a guilty expression to full on panic.

Sabrina nervously said, "Yeah, like half of the bottle fell on me when I was starting to throw it. Why?"

Puck's eyes widened. He shook his head furiously, a stream of "no's" pouring out of his mouth.

Sabrina blinked, startled by his reaction. "What?"

"Humans can't be hit by fairy hormones!" He yelled as if it were common knowledge. He started pacing frantically, pink wings popping out of his back and fluttering fruitlessly. Sabrina acknowledged the look on Puck's face as one he'd never really made before. He was thinking for once…

"If you gave it to yourself the side effect that starts first is, probably, that you're going to start doing stupidly annoying things in your sleep."

"Well, that's not too bad," Sabrina added, getting a glass of water. How wrong she was…

"At some random point this week you are going to become an Everafter." Puck said as he prepared himself for the spit-take that is no doubt about to happen.

PHEEEEWWW

"WHAT? I CAN'T BECOME AN EVERAFTER! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE ANY EVERAFTER POWERS! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, STUPID FAIRY! I JUST KNEW EVERAFTERS WOULD RUIN MY LIFE MORE THAN THEY ALREADY HAVE." Sabrina screamed while running up to Puck and just barely missed hitting him.

"_Would you stop screaming?_ You'll become whatever Everafter you're thinking of at that moment so just make sure you're always thinking of a fairy. It'll be easier for me to help and teach you that way.

"Well, I guess that works…" Sabrina sneered at the fairy. "But right now I'm thinking of a lot of words that don't necessarily have to do with fairies," She bit out through clenched teeth, glaring pointedly. Ignoring Puck's sheepish smile she continued. "Whatever happens, we're switching rooms until the annoying thing stops. At least in your room I'll have free reign to destroy and do anything I want."

After that sentence Puck raged. "What? No! I am not sleeping in that room with Marshmallow! Why can't you just sleep outside?"

Sabrina was still mad at Puck for the whole Everafter thing, but in no way was she going to deal with Puck for long without having to cover up a murder.

"Daphne will just sleep in Red's room; and I don't, repeat _don't_, want the room fully destroyed when this all blows over. Or, at least until I can stay in my room. I can destroy everything I want because I have an excuse, King of the Idiots."

"I promise nothing. I am a villain-"

"- Of the worst kind. I know, _I know_! Just shut up and go to my room before I rip your arms off and reattach them to your forehead!"

* * *

hate it, rate it, love it, shove it. middle school is going to suck. sauce me, sauce you, awesomesauce for all.


End file.
